The Last Alicorn
by Skyler the Pony
Summary: It is foretold when the last alicorn dies, so will Equestria.
1. Twilight's Warning

_A__fter the horrid monster, Discord, killed a group of 1,000 alicorns diving down to defeat him, Equestria started to fade. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the only two alicorns known to survive. However, some say that one more fled, an alicorn by the name of Eclipses. Every so often, she drags the moon or the sun over the other to create a shadow, only to mess with her sisters."_

Twilight cracked her neck. "Oh, look at the time, I'll read his last sentence before bed.

_"It is foretold when the last alicorn dies so will"_

"EQUESTRIA?" Twilight yelled the last word. Spike popped his head up quickly and let out a stream of fire, burning a shelf of books. "You clutz, Spike." the purple unicorn said, putting out the fire with her magic. The large dragon started crying. "There, there, sweetie. Want some gems?" Twi said, a basket of gems hovering over her head. Spike grabbed them and started eating. "You're just a big baby, huh?" Twi crooned in a motherly way. Spike fell asleep purring and a few seconds. Twilight stretched her legs then continued reading.

_"Some say Celestia will die first, some say Luna. But those who believe in Eclipses think she is the first to fall."_

"Spike, take a note."

Twi looked backwards, seeing Spike was asleep. She muttered and used her magic to write.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I know I have not wrote in several years but I must warn you about something. I have read that when you and Luna die, so will Equestria. Please be very careful, princess, for we will not know what to do if you are gone._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Shimmer_

Twi poked Spike, and he let a small burst of fire out, burning the message and sending it to Canterlot Castle. A few seconds later a scroll landed by the duo. "I knew she'd respond immediately."

_Dear Twilight_

The page was covered in bloodstained. Twilight thought her stomach flipped over when she saw, written in blood,

_**CELESTIA IS DEAD**_


	2. Sisters Apart

An eerie shadow lingered over the bloody body of the once-beautiful princess. "Oh, Eclipses will be pleased." it chuckled, "So. Pleased."

Luna dashed in the room, and the shadow dissipated. "Tia?" she asked cautiously, "T-tia?" She nuzzled her sister's scarred face. Luna's eyes watered. "Tia? Sissy?" Luna shook her head. "I'm dreaming! I must be dreaming!" The blue mare galloped around the room. She fell by her sister and weeped deeply. "A-a thousand tears f-for a thousand years." Luna said, a ghost of a smile on her face. "R-remember that T-tia?" She rubbed her head against her sisters, and cried herself to sleep.


	3. The Funeral

The summer breeze warmed Pinkamena's joints as she hobbled along down the street carrying a bag of sunflower seeds. She slowly turned her head around to look at her friend, Applejack, who had a saddlebag with an apple tree sapling. "Hurry up, slowly-pokely." Pinkie said in a mournful voice. Applejack neighed. "Now, now, Pinks, tha cer'mony ain't fer anudder hour." Pinkie's usually sparkly blue eyes were dark and sorrow-filled. "It's the princess's funeral. It's not like it's NOT important."

"Pinkamena Dianne Ottamatapea*, Ah know it's 'portant, buh all dos years o' applebuckin' done ruined mah legs." AJ said, holding up her scarred hoof. "Ah can' walk awf-lee fas'." Pinkie nodded her head and the duo walked down the shadow-covered lane. High above them, two pegasi flew slowly. "Rainbow," Fluttershy whined. "It hurrttss." Rainbow snorted. "Don't be such a wimp." Fluttershy winced. "I'm so sorry. I'm just so," she yawned. "Tired."

"Does it look like I care?

"Well, I- er..."

"NO!" Rainbow shouted. A tear fell down Fluttershy's cheek. The multi-colored mare sighed. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry, but we NEED to get GOING!" Her companion sniffled. "Let's go, 'kay?"

"Okay."

The pair of pegasi flew quickly ahead to the garden where Princess Celestia was to be buried. They saw a Twilight and Rarity sitting with Princess Luna. Fluttershy Apple, Rainbow Bolt, Twilight Shimmer, Rarity Dragon, Applejack Buttercup**, and Pinkie Ottamatapea* were close friends with the alicorns. The six used to represent the Elements of Harmony, before their foals turned out to be the next ponies who wielded the powerful forces, and had defeated Nightmare Moon, Luna's evil disguise who promised eternal night, and Discord, the horrid monster of chaos and mistrust. Twilight was Celestia's understudy when she was a filly, and the two had an almost mother-daughter bond. Rainbow and Fluttershy bowed. "You may rise." Luna seemed to have been choking on these words. "Your highness, your sister is in a better place now." Fluttershy murmured in her gentle voice. Luna's eyes were gray, sullen, and sunken in. She was close to tears, but her regality kept her from doing so. "M-miss Apple, you m-may be r-right." Fluttershy rubbed against the princess, who had no objection to this, said, "There, there. Let it all out." Luna wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Until all of the ponies had come, the mare told her friends all about her sister. She told them the bedtime stories they read, and sang the songs that filled the castle halls with a sweet voice. "Celestia was the best singer ever. She sung amazing lullabies. And she was a good prankster." Luna told them about the pranks she and Celestia played on their family and the guards. "...And then we played that on Eclipses!" The princess hooted. "Boy, was she mad!" Twilight looked curiously at the royal before her. "Eclipses was your..."

"Sister." Luna said. "Nopony knows of her. Haven't spoken about her for several thousand years."

"Will you tell us?" Rarity asked.

"Eclipses was severly hurt during the Discord incedent, and if she fought, she would have died. Ponies forgot about her, and those thought that she abandoned us."

"Tell us more!" Rainbow said.

"Yes, Miss Bolt. This feels nice talking about her. Well, when Equesria was rebuilt, Eclipses met this colt named Dusty. He was bad news and everypony knew it. But she saw something in him. One day Dusty met an old colthood foe. He couldn't control himself, and killed him."

The crowd of ponies gasped.

"Yes, I know. Celestia banished him to the moon. Eclipses was still very weak, but she was heart-broken. It was very clear she was dying. We asked what we could do for her. 'Let me go to the moon. I'm dying and I want to see Dusty.' We were shocked, of course, but we used our powers to do so. A thousand years later I wanted to see if our sister was alive. As Celestia was about to send me there to see her, something happened. I felt myself grow as big as her. I think I spoke, but it didn't sound like me. Then all I saw was a flash of light."

Luna turned her head. A huge coffin was being carried by several guards. The princess burst into tears. She watched, blurry-eyed, as ponies came up and gave their last regards. "For the last word, will you come up, Queen Luna?"

_Queen? I'm no queen. I should be princess, like Tia, who should be here!_

Luna walked up beside the pony who spoke. "You have all heard what I had said, correct?" A ripple of agreement went across the crowds. "All I need to say is this. Tia, this isn't right. You should be here. Tia, please just wake up." In a flash of light Nightmare Moon had her razor-sharp horn against the dead princess's body. Electricity crackled between the two mares, but nothing happened. Nightmare Moon shrunk back into Luna, who ran away, sobbing.

*brother thought of name xD

**mom thought of name :P


	4. Eclipses' Cave

Eclipses, do you remember me?"

A white alicorn lifted her head. Two large, ponies stood before her. They were more shadows than ponies though, with manes of blue fire. They had large, sharp horns. They had leathery dragon wings that could not open in the cave. Their eyes were dim lights. The only thing that made them real ponies were their cutie marks. The stallion's was a pony skeleton, with a snake weaving through the bones. The mare's was a moon wand with a star behind it. "Dusty, you left me there." Eclipses said. Dusty sighed. "It hurt me so much. But I knew I'd see you again." Eclipses stood up so fast she knocked Dusty over. "You knew you'd see me again? So then why'd you turn into a Shadowlurker and marry somepony else?" The mare Shadowlurker growled. "Trixette or otherwise known by your mother name, Trixie aren't you?" Eclipses snarled. "Your pathetic mother thought she was hot stuff. Strutting 'round Equestria like she was a princess." The mare looked hurt. "She went around stealing other ponies things. Not just money and possesions, but their pride, fame, and self-worth. She tried stealing somepony's stallion. She met a sticky end, indeed. Her own sister, Twilight Shimmer, had to end her sick ways." Trixie stepped back. "I thought Shadowlurkers don't feel pity. Why do you hate hearing of your mother? Do you feel _**SAD **_about her death?"

"STOP! Just STOP!" Trixie sobbed.

"Oh, but I thought Shadowlurkers LIKE hearing about DEATH, DOOM, and DESTRUCTION!"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

"Then you ARE NOT a Sha-"

"ECLIPSES THAT IS ENOUGH!" Dusty yelled. Eclipses was breathing hard, and her voice was shakey when she said, "Dusty, get out of my cave." Dusty laughed. "I have come to deliver a message."

"Say it and leave." Eclipses said, her horn glinting by the light of the Shadowlurker's manes. "Celestia is dead." Trixie laughed. "What now?" Eclipses pinned her to the wall, horn against her throat. "Who killed her?"

"Who says she was murdured?"

Eclipses pushed her horn in. "Alicorns live forever unless murdured." Trixie gasped. "Let her go, Eclipses. I killed her." Dusty said calmly. In a few seconds he was in the same position as Trixie. "Why, Dusty? Why'd you do it?" The alicorn asked. Dusty dissapated and reformed a few feet away. "For us. She separated us."

"She sent me to see you." Eclipses purple mane was damp with sweat. "And how DARE you speak about US!" Trixie rubbed against Dusty to enrage the other mare more. She yelped when the alicorn pretended to lunge at her. "You have three seconds to live." Eclipses threatened, but the two other souls disappeared as soon as the first word was off her lips.


End file.
